warynfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeya Maelii Waryn
Born in Carrara on Corellia, Keeya Maelii Desric Waryn, known to the galaxy as Keeya Waryn, grew up on the agriworld Azbrian with her younger sister, Crislyn. Her childhood was, for the most part, a happy one spent playing in the fields and forests. She completed her academic studies in the small village she lived in, choosing to stay with her mother, Leila Waryn, rather than attend Azbrian Academy. She spent most of her free time working in the mechanic’s shop her mother was employed at. At age 18, she decided to leave home and travel around the galaxy. Not long after leaving home, she joined the Rebel Alliance and became caught up in the battle between good and evil. History Early Life After Azbrian Keeya's first taste of employment off Azbrian was as a pilot of a privately owned Colossus-class Heavy Liner, but a mishap causing a botched docking ended her employment even though the fault was not hers. She has spent a few years wandering around the galaxy taking odd jobs or stealing what she needed. When she tired of having nothing to call her own and realized just how unjust the Galactic Empire is, she decided to join the Rebel Alliance. Keeya's time with the Rebel Alliance saw her work her way through flight school and come out with her own command. When tensions rose between several Starfighter pilots, she asked for and received a transfer to the Army Command where she stayed until tensions throughout both the Alliance and SoroSuub became too much to handle. Shortly after her sad farewell to her former home, she was craftily wooed into the fold of the Falleen Federation. Her life with the Federation began as a promising adventure. Keeya began her short lived career as a Chief Petty Officer assigned to Falleen Naval Contracts. The subsidiary of the Falleen Federation was then run by one Landion Dominic. She was quickly promoted to Lieutenant and given her own command. Those under her command included a Duros by the name of Cern Dragoon. This is where her life within the Federation began to unravel. As the commanding officer of this little unit of builders, miners, and haulers, it was her duty to keep her people in line. When her superior officers continued to let Dragoon's insubordination go unchecked, she pulled him off a project and replaced him with another member of her team. Much like a child of five years, Dragoon went over her head to tell a sob story of how she was picking on him. Not being a faction that supports their female officers, the Federation sided with this disrespectful lower ranking officer. After wooing Keeya into the Falleen Federation fold with promises of equivalent rank to what she had with the New Republic, quick promotion, and monetary bonuses, the Federation turned its back on her. To make things even worse, soon after joining the Federation the wrongful king, Bisz Aldaris, made a rare live visit to answer questions put forth by the people. Keeya asked one question to which Aldaris could simply and politely have directed her toward Federation history literature, he instead spent roughly fifteen minutes shouting at her about how she was wasting his time asking pointless questions over and over again. When asked to apologize for treating her badly, he refused. After several months and incidents similar to the previously mentioned, Keeya discovered that she was accused of being a part of an assassination attempt on the wrongful king's life. The accusation was brought forth by Landion Dominic, a member of the Federation Ministry who was an integral part of the plot himself. When nothing came of the false accusation, he decided that he needed to get rid of her. Catching wind of this, she packed her things and left without a word to anyone. A short term with Starsign Mining had her prospecting for any materials that could be pulled from the ground, however this did not last very long and she decided to look elsewhere. Keeya spent several months traveling throughout the galaxy looking for possible opportunities to put her skills to good use. Relying solely on the income from various business ventures, she lived a very comfortable life. Nearly a year later, she began to work for the Tresario Star Kingdom (formerly Sons and Daughters of Freedom). However, her past would come back to haunt her when a new leader was brought in. A man named Landion Dominic. It was at that moment that she realized the Falleen Federation would instill its own personality upon the government until there was nothing left to salvage of the promising young democracy. She could see the changes happening immediately and when Dominic offered no apology whatsoever, it was once again time to move on. Before she had time to wonder what she would do next, Keeya was offered a security position within the ranks of the newly formed InterGalactic Banking Clan. She accepted the offer happily, though this employment only lasted a few months due to the sudden demotion from Chief of Security to a clerk without provocation. Not long after, an old friend offered her a position in the faction he founded, but before she could even think about the offer, it was retracted by the current leader. When asked why he refused to allow her employment, she was told that his reason was entirely personal and based on false accusations made by a former faction mate from her days in the NR. She asked him to get to know her for himself, but he refused. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her back, refusing to have anything to do with people who obviously cannot think for themselves. Career History *Rebel Alliance/New Republic **Starfighter Command ***Lieutenant **Army Command ***Lieutenant Colonel *Falleen Federation **Naval Contracts ***Mining Department *Starsign Mining **Prospector *Tresario Star Kingdom *InterGalactic Banking Clan **Chief of Security *Tion Hegemony (current) **Production Department ***Assistant Manager **Construction Department ***Head of Department (Chief Builder) Relationship History Wolfgang Nospe (ex-fiance) Jason Con (fiance)* Asterisk (*) denotes current partner Signatures Category:Individuals Category:Waryn Sister Category:Waryn Family Category:Con Category:Waryn